Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes is injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic light emitting member to form excitons, and light is emitted as the excitons release energy.
For applying the OLED display to various types of applications, a flexible OLED display is manufactured to be flexible. In flexible OLED displays, a bendable OLED display is bent at an edge, thereby having a structure in which a front display part is realized without dead space and simultaneously a side display part that can be visible at a side is realized.
However, the bendable OLED display is manufactured with reference to the front display part such that maximum luminance may be obtained at a viewing angle of 0 degrees, that is, at the front side, but the luminance is sharply deteriorated at the bending display part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.